1. Field
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of controlling a head mounted display (HMD), and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Meanwhile, glass-type terminals which are wearable on a part of a user's body are under development. Among others, a glass type terminal which is worn on a user's head portion may correspond to a head mounted display (HMD).
The HMD refers to various types of image display apparatuses which are worn on a user's head like glasses such that the user can view images (contents). Following the trend of reducing weights and sizes of digital devices, developments of various types of wearable computers are undergoing, and the HMD is also widely used.
A display unit provided at a glass type terminal such as the HMD can provide various conveniences for a user by combination with an augmented reality technology, an N-screen technology and the like, going beyond a simple image output function.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals and HMDs. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.